Sonido, noche en vela, akumas
by Manu259
Summary: En una de las paradas hacia Edo, el grupo del general Tiedoll pasa la noche en un hotel
1. Cap 1

**Sonido, noche en vela, akumas**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Este es un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Agosto 2016: Noise Marie del foro resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Por desgracia esto está publicado en el límite de la fecha pero si quieren pueden pasarse para dar las votaciones.**

 **Esto es lo que me toco.**

 **Tipo de ruido: Ruido insoportable.**

 **Ranted: M.**

 **Género: Humor.**

 **Emoción: Orgullo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

En una parada de tren.

Marie, Kanda y el general Tiedoll estaban en camino a su próximo destino.

-Parece que tendremos que hacer una parada en la siguiente ciudad y esperar a mañana-. Tiedoll dijo observando los horarios de los trenes.

-¿Deberíamos buscar un hotel para pasar la noche?- Marie preguntó luego de escuchar esto.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, ¿tú qué dices Yu-kun?- Tiedoll respondió y Kanda.

-Tch-. Fue el único sonido que hizo y tomándolo como un sí los tres empezaron a buscar un hotel.

Por suerte no tuvieron que buscar mucho a unas tres cuadras ya encontraron uno que serviría.

-Denos tres habitaciones por favor-. Tiedoll pidió al dueño y puso tres llaves sobre el mostrador, dejaron el dinero y fueron cada quien a su habitación.

Entrada la noche.

Marie estaba acostado tratando de conciliar el sueño pero simplemente era incapaz.

No porque no estuviera cansado o no tuviera sueño pero el estar en un hotel con paredes delgadas y tener un oído muy bueno al final es una mala combinación.

- _Quisiera que pararan_ -. Marie dijo acostándose de lado y poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza para tratar de cortar el ruido de una cama moviéndose pero no estaba teniendo éxito.

* * *

 **Acá el primero, vamos al segundo.**


	2. Cap 2

**Acá otro más.**

 **Lo que me toco.**

 **Tipo de ruido: Ruido insoportable.**

 **Ranted: M.**

 **Género: Humor.**

 **Emoción: Orgullo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **D-Gray Man todavía no me pertenece.**

* * *

- _Por favor ya terminen_ \- Marie pensó tratando de ignorar el ruido de la habitación continua.

Pero no importa que tan paciente sea parecía que no iban a parar pronto.

Luego de otra media hora más Marie simplemente no pudo aguantar más, se levantó salió de su cuarto y toco en la puerta de donde venía el sonido.

Sin embargo lo que recibió fue silencio.

…

-Me disculpo por interrumpir pero necesito dormir por favor terminen de una vez-. Marie dijo lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan del otro lado.

Otra vez hubo silencio hasta que una voz respondió.

-Perdón ahora pararemos-.

Sin más que decir Marie volvió a su cuarto, inmediatamente cuando se acostó volvió a escuchar el ruido.

- _Tan solo esperare a que terminen_ -. Marie pensó no queriendo interrumpir si esta va a ser la última vez que lo hagan.

Pero nuevamente paso el tiempo y no parecía que fueran a parar.

- _Reconozco que tiene un aguante increíble_ -. Marie dijo tratando de encontrar humor en su situación y hacer unos tapones improvisados con los papeles de un anotador que había en la habitación, luego volvió a ponerse de lado y la almohada sobre su cabeza, con eso finalmente logró alejar el sonido lo suficiente para dormir.

* * *

 **Van dos, faltan dos.**


	3. Cap 3

**Viene el tercero.**

 **Tipo de ruido: Ruido insoportable.**

 **Ranted: M.**

 **Género: Humor.**

 **Emoción: Orgullo.**

 **D-Gray Mano no me pertenece, espero les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Marie se levantó cuando escuchó a alguien tocando su puerta, parece que se movió mientras dormía ya que la almohada dejo de estar sobre su cabeza y aun con los tapones, los cuales se sacó ni bien vio que era de día, pudo escuchar la voz de Tiedoll llamándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Marie-kun, vamos a desayunar antes de irnos- Le aviso el general.

-Entendido, ahora voy-. Marie respondió, escuchando como su maestro se alejaba y levantándose para cambiarse a su uniforme.

Unos minutos después salió de su cuarto en su uniforme de exorcista y vio como la pareja de la habitación de al lado también salía.

-Buenos días-. Marie dijo amablemente.

-Ah, buenos días-. Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón por molestarte anoche-. La mujer dijo ambos notándose avergonzados.

-No se preocupen pero debo preguntar, luego de que yo les hablara me respondieron 'ahora pararemos', ¿cierto?- Ambos asintieron. –Me mintieron o solo no se dieron cuenta-.

-Ah bueno, cuando nos hablaste estábamos a la mitad y, ya sabes, queríamos terminar-. El hombre dijo rascándose la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

Marie hizo una sonrisa para sí mismo. –Ya veo-. Con esas palabras se despidió y fue a desayunar. – _Eso fue incomodo, debería haberme callado_ -. Marie pensó pero pronto ignoro el pensamiento y decidió intentar dormir un poco más en el tren, aunque eso probablemente sería más difícil que dormir anoche.

* * *

 **Uno más para terminar.**


	4. Cap 4

**El ultimo acá.**

 **Tipo de ruido: Ruido insoportable.**

 **Ranted: M.**

 **Género: Humor.**

 **Emoción: Orgullo.**

 **Lo de siempre.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece y espero les guste.**

* * *

Ya en el tren.

Como Marie decidió antes estaba tratando de dormir pero también como pensó esto era difícil, por no decir imposible gracias a todo el ruido que había.

- _Tendré que esperar para poder dormir_ -. Marie decidió dejando de intentar conciliar el sueño, por suerte estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco en las noches, entre que era un exorcista y su oído particularmente bueno no era extraño dormir poco en las noches.

El viaje siguió sin problemas por varias horas cuando un sonido en particular llamo la atención de Marie.

-Maestro, parece que hay problemas más adelante-. Él dijo mostrándose serio.

-¿Akumas?- Tiedoll preguntó, Kanda ya con una mano en Mugen.

-El sonido parece indicar eso-. Marie respondió preparando su Inocencia.

-Intentemos evitar bajas civiles-. Tiedoll les dijo, los tres salieron de su cabina por la ventana y subieron al techo del tren, unos segundos después varios akumas nivel 1 se dejaron ver.

-¡Vamos!- Con la orden de Tiedoll los tres empezaron a eliminar a los akumas, que al ser solo de nivel 1 probaron no ser ningún problema e incluso lograron exorcizarlos sin alertar a los demás pasajeros del tren.

En cuanto Marie dejo de escuchar el sonido de los akumas los tres volvieron a entrar a su cabina.

-Parece que no hubo problemas con los pasajeros-. Marie dijo escuchando por cualquier cosa extraña que estuviera pasando en el tren.

-Buen trabajo Marie-kun, si no los hubieras escuchado esto podría haber terminado distinto-. Tiedoll lo felicito aliviado.

-Gracias- Marie le contestó sonriendo. – _Aunque pueda ser molesto a veces, me alegró de tener un buen oído_ -.

-Ojala podamos seguir evitando problemas a los civiles hasta que lleguemos a Edo-.

* * *

 **Y acá termine.**

 **Me costó un poco escribir sobre Marie, simplemente no es un personaje que me de mucha inspiración para escribir pero acá esta lo que pude hacer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que este es solo uno de los fics que participan en el mes de apreciación así que si les interesa les recomiendo vayan al foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas' a ver que otro fic hay y voten por el ganador.**

 **Sin más que decir espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
